rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PF Klassen PDF Test
'Devils Trikstar Teuflische Schwindler, Gunslinger Variation' Class Skills Gunslinger Verliert : Deeds, Grit, Nimble, True Grit and Und erhält dafür : Devils Game, Card Pact and Devils Hand. Add sense Motiv to the List off Gunslinger class skills. Der Teuflische Schwindler ist ein Revolverheld der sich einst auf ein Poker Spiel mit seien Diabolischen Entität einließ. Realisierend das er am ende des Spiels seien Seele verliert trickste er den Teufel aus, aufgrund einer glücklichen Definitionslücke in den Spielregeln ist er fähig das Spiel unendlich auszudehnen. In einem beständigen Duell des Geistes sitzt er seiner Verdammung gegenüber und Spielt Karten um seien Seele. Währen er als Abenteurer die Welt auf der suche nach Erlösung Durchstreift. Die Karten die er in seiner Geisteigen Hand hält und spielt beeinflussen auf magische weise auch seine Realität, in der sie in Fahlem licht für Moment ihre Nutzung erscheinen. Die Seelen der Gegner die durch die Hand des Teuflischen Schwindlers fallen, nutzt er als Tribut um das Spiel weiter zu verlängern. Im lauf seine Karriere gelingt es ihm immer ausgefeiltere Deals auszuhandeln, die ihm übernatürliche Kräfte verleihen. Vorausgesetzt das Kartenglück ist ihm Hold. Teuflische Schwindler sind Augezeichnete Revolverhelden und Betrüger. Sie erweitern die Gruppe um Fernkampffähigkeiten und können ein Breites Sammelserum Magischer Eigenschaften Beitragen, wenn die Karten günstig liegen. 'Devils Game:' ''' Der Teuflische Schwindler Besitz ein Kartendeck aus 52 Pokerkarten. Zu jedem Zeitpunkt verfügt er über eine gewisses Blatt. Karten auf der Hand beeinflussen ihn und seien Fähigkeiten, manche Passiv, solange sie sich auf seien hand- befinden , Andre Aktiv, für den Augenblick in dem sie gezogen werden. Passiv: Solange die Karte sich auf der Hand (Kreutz) Play: Wenn die Karte gespielt wird.(Caro) Draw: Wenn die Karte gezogen wird. (Herz) Discard. Wenn die Karte, egal aus welchem Grund, Abgelegt wird. (Piek) Rote Karten sind in der Regel mindestes Teilweise Positiv Schwarze für gewöhnlich Negativ Für jede Card Pact den er erlernt, werden die Karteneigenschaften die unter Pakt stehen nutzbar, Vorher stehen nur die Anfangseigenschaften zu Verfügung. Siehe Tabelle. Pro runde kann, wen nicht anders angegeben der Schwindler nur eine Karte spielen. '''Im Kampf Gilt: Am ende der Runde, wenn keine Karte gespielt wurde legst du eine zufällige bestimmte Karte ab. Dann füllst du auf 5 auf. Wenn du eine Karte spielst, kannst du keine zufällige ablegen. Außerhalb der des Kampfes: ''' Behält er seien Hand. Zum Ende Jeder Scene (Meisterentscheid) legt er eine Karte zufällt ab und zieht dann nach) '''Zum Teufel schicken: Immer wenn er einen Gegner tötet kann er eine beliebige Karte Ablegen. Wenn er in diesem runde keine gespielt hat muss er keine zufällig bestimmte ablegen, darfst aber. Chance 1/Tag Ziehe eine Neue Hand, ignoriere alle Discard Effekts Mit steigendem Level lässt sich Chance häufiger benutzen. Card Pact: Wähle eines: ' Du erlernst eine der folgenden Eigenschaften dauerhaft. '''One Pair: ' Play Pair, Free Action, ein Paar: +2 on you next Roll 'Two Pairs: ' Play zwei Paar, Standard Aktion. Ein extra angriff mit dem Höchsten Wert '''Three Of A Kind: Play tree of a Kind, Swift, Führe einen 5-Food-stepp aus. Straight Play Straße, Free Action, Handel diese Kampfrunde als Erster, +2 Auf Angriffswürfe, Hinterhältiger angriff +1w6 Flush ' Herzblatt: Swift Aktion: Lege beliebig viel Herz ab, heile 1 Lebenspunkt für Zahlen, 2 Bildkarten. 4 Für jedes Ass Carobaltt: Free Aktion: Lege beliebig viel Caro ab, erhalte +1 Auf den Nächten Angriffswurf für jede Abgelegte Zahl, +2 Bildkarten. +4 Für jedes Ass Kreutzblatt: Swift Aktion: Lege beliebig viel Caro ab, erhalte +1 Auf den Nächten Angriffsschaden für jede Abgelegte Zahl, +2 Bildkarten. +4 Für jedes Ass Piekblatt: Swift Aktion: Lege deine Gaze Hand ab. Ignoriere alle Discard Effekte. '''Full House ' Move Action, Play Full House. Teile zu 3, 2 und 1 X zu. X Gegner oder Verbündete erhalten X Runden Lang X (+/-) auf d20 Rolls. '''Four Of A Kind Free Action, Wer eine der FoAK ab, Beliebig oft bis zum beginn deiner nächten Runde kannst du eine der „FoaK“, abwerfen um einen d20 Wurf zu wiederholen. (Also max 3 Rerolls) Straight Flush ' Standard Aktion, Play SF, Führe einen Angriff, mit deiner Feuerwaffe, gegen jeden gegen jeden Gegenr Reichweite aus. Diese verursachen +1w6 Feuerschaden '''Royal Flush ' Free Action, Play RF, Heile vollständig, Entferner alle zustände, Erschieße einen Gegner, Ziehe eine neue Hand, du kannst diese Runde beliebig viele weitere Karten spielen. '''3 Er 3er erhalten: Free action; Play +4 Initiative Wenn du 3 3er Hältst Passiv +4 Initiative Wenn du 4 3er Hält Passiv Act First 4 Er 4er erhalten: Free action; Play +2 Auf nähten Angriffswurf Wenn du 3 4er Hältst Passiv +2 Angriffswürfe Wenn du 4 4ere Hält Passiv +4 Angriffswürfe 5 Er 5er erhalten: Free Action; Play +führe einen 5-Food-step aus. Wenn du 3 5er Hältst Passiv +2 Felder Bewegungsreichweite Wenn du 4 4ere Hält Passiv +4 Felder Bewegungsreichweite 6 Er 6er erhalten: Free action; Play Lade nach/oder ziehe schnell eine Waffe. Wenn du 3 6er Hältst Passiv: Tränke als Move Action Bereit machen Trinken. Wenn du 4 4ere Hält Passiv: Alle Gegen stände als Quickie Action bereit machen 8 Er 8er erhalten: Play Move Aktion. Entferne einen schwachen Zustand auf dir Wenn du 3 8er Hältst Passiv: Du kannst Starke Zustände Entfernern Wenn du 4 8er Hältst Passiv: Du kannst du jeden Zustand/Zauber entfernen 9er 9er erhalten: Discard: Heile 9 Leben Wenn du 3 9er Hältst Passiv: Erhält du 9 Temporäre Lebenspunkt Wenn du 4 9er Hältst Passiv: Erhalte Schadensreduzierung 5 Gegen Normalen schaden 10er 10er erhalten: Draw: mach sofort einen Verstecken Check mit Hide in Plane sight Wenn du 3 10er Hältst Passiv: Erhält du Hide in Plain Sight Wenn du 4 10er Hältst Passiv: Du bist unsichtbar Könige Könige erhalten: Draw: Werf eine Karte ab, Ignoriere den Effekt. Wenn du 3 10er Hältst Passiv: Zaubereffekt Zungen Wenn du 4 Könige Hältst Passiv, Glückliche Begegnung Add Joker (Max 2 mal) Zählt wenn gezogen Karte deiner Wahl nur für die passiven Eigenschaften von andern Karten. Cheat Shuffle: Misch deien Deck neu Devils Throw: Alle Karten haben Play. Standard Action: Fernkampfangriff, Schaden in Höhe der Zahl. Bildkarten werden nur abgelegt. Ass kann nicht verwendet werden. Cheaters Tounge: +4 Auf Slight of hand Sence Motive and Bluff. Anfangseigenschaften des Decks right|827x827px